ángel
by Tsukiyomi Sora
Summary: song-fic dedicado a la mejor pareja de este anime, una cancion donde amu declarara sus sentimientos hacia ikuto


ÁNGEL.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece solamente Ikuto el es todo mío y solamente se los presto para hacer fics, mentira ya enserio solamente hago este songfic para divertirme sin fines de lucros.

_Pensamientos_

-diálogos-

"**letra de la canción"**

Amu pov

**POV NORMAL.**

-HAY NO POR QUE A MÍ- seguía gritando Amu desde su balcón, pues hace unos días había descubierto algo importante y aun no lo terminaba de creer.-pero porque? como? cuando?- seguía inquiriendo sin notar que cierto chico nekko hentai la miraba divertido desde el techo- _porque, porque de él estoy segura que no me quiere como yo a él-_ de pronto se acordó de una canción que describía como se sentía, empezó a cantar atrayendo más la atención del peli-azul.

"**Aquí estoy tú también**

**Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe**

**Esta vez quiero ser**

**La luna llena que te espera**

**Y te ilumina**

**Como amiga te he sido fiel**

**Ahora te llevo en la piel**

**Sé que no va a suceder **

**Pero lo puedo soñar"**

Mientras Amu cantaba se acordaba de cómo la conoció en la construcción, cuando le compro los dulces en compensación de la torta, cuando lo escucho tocar el violín a aquella noche de luna llena iluminándolo, como siempre la salvaba y como se fueron haciendo amigos.

"**Te digo somos los dos **

**Como el aire que está**

**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**

**Oigo tú voz sueño con tigo**

**Eres mi ángel de paz **

**A tú lado yo por siempre quiero estar estar**

**Tú alas me llenan el alma"**

**POV DE AMU**

Siempre aparecías cuando tenía problemas, cada vez que estaba con tigo me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, cuando estaba con tigo me sentía protegido y me preocupaba por ti, pensaba que era porque eras mi amigo pero ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad.

"**Tú sello de amor**

**Lo llevo en la piel**

**Ser solo amigos no es fácil, babe,**

**Despertar es un dolor **

**Si no es verdad lo que más quiero**

**Y aun espero"**

Es difícil no sonrojarme o que mis pensamientos me traicionen cuando haces esos comentarios de doble sentido sentido o cuando te quedas a dormir en mi cama, a pesar de eso me gusta que lo hagas pues si no, no serias tú.

"**Como amiga te he sido fiel**

**Ahora te llevo en la piel**

**¿Cuándo va a terminar,**

**O cuando será realidad"**

Siempre fui tu amiga a pesar que desde el principio fuimos enemigos, siempre tratando de ayudarme, pero ahora necesito verte feliz, me asusta esto porque no pedí enamorarme de ti ahora solo me queda esperar.

"**Te digo **

**Somos los dos**

**Como el aire que está**

**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**

**Oigo tu voz sueño con tigo**

**Eres mi ángel de paz**

**Déjame volar**

**A tú lado yo por siempre quiero estar**

**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**

**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte **

**Tanto miedo de no verte más**

**Aunque eres mi amigo**

**Para mí algo más **

**Este bello secreto mi corazón guardará**

**Todo lo he soñando **

**Y era con tigo"**

Tengo miedo de perderte, de perder tú amistad, de cambiar algo entre nosotros, no quiero eso y ser rechazada como me duele eso.

**FIN DE AMU POV**

**POV NORMAL**

Sin darse cuenta Amu estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados no dándose cuenta que su nekko venia acercarcandose.

-Ikuto…- susurro Amu, el chico sonrió pues ahora entendía todo, la abrazo asustándola

Y sonrojándola- IKUTO… ¿qu…que haces aquí?

- Porque lo preguntas si me acabaste de llamar- hablo con su sexy y tranquila voz.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Si todo- estaba divertido por la reacción de la joven, estaba seguro de que lo quería como él a ella, pero necesitaba asegurarse- dime Amu ¿a quien le dedicase esa canción al mini-rey?

-Que te hace pensar que era para alguien

-Porque lloraste cuando la cantabas, y respóndeme la pregunta- de verdad ya empezaba a irritarse.

-No no es para Tadase-kun- respondió roja como tomate.

-Ah y ¿para quién?- parecía como si no le importaba pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría de que no fuera el mini-rey.

-Etto, Ikuto veras yo…- _como decírtelo, estoy muerta de miedo_- no sé como paso o que fue lo que sucedió solo sé que- se volteo a ver de cerca la cara de Ikuto que parecía esculpida en mármol por los mismos ángeles (N/a: se que no es muy detallada pero si me la pongo a describir completa lleno toda la pagina), se paró de puntas y lo beso con todo su amor, Ikuto estaba tan sorprendido que no alcanzo a reaccionar hasta que los labios de Amu dejaron los suyos – lo único que sé es que te amo Ikuto- dijo recurriendo a todo su valor, esto despertó al oji-azul y con la más dulces de sus sonrisas dijo.

-Y yo te amo Amu, desde el primer momento en que te vi- dijo esto empezaron un juego donde sus labios demostraban todo su amor.

Notas de autora: espero que les guste este songfic aunque creo que es más un one- shot este es mi primer songfic de amuto haci que por favor no sean malas con migo y dejen sus reviews.


End file.
